


Humillación

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Quién era realmente quien habitaba su cuerpo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humillación

La recompensa por sus acciones no era la que quería. No había conseguido la verdad, ya que incluso en sus últimos momentos _ellos_ lo negaron todo; tampoco consiguió volver a ver a Satoshi, salvo en la sombra de Maebara Keiichi.

Al final lo único que consiguió fue ver a su orgullosa hermana de rodillas, rogándole, y acabar con todos los culpables.

Pero no era suficiente, y el escuchar a su hermana llamarla "Mion-onee-sama" sólo conseguía hacerla sentir peor.

Ella no era Mion, estaba segura de eso.

¿Shion? Tampoco, ella nunca le habría fallado de tal manera a Satoshi.

¿Quién era entonces? La única respuesta plausible era "un demonio".


End file.
